1. Field of the Invention
A bagging machine for filling and transferring a plastic bag from a bag loading position to a bag sealing position and wherein the transfer of the bag is effectuated by clamping fingers which engage the bag in opposed end edges whereby to stretch the bag so that the front and rear wall thereof are clamped together in a stretch condition to effect sealing of the bag entirely across the mouth opening with substantially a crease-free seal entirely across the bag.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is known to stretch open ends of plastic envelopes at a sealing station to eliminate creasing in a plastic film wrapping during the sealing cycle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,692 discloses such an envelope sealing machine. U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,605 also teaches a bag handling machine wherein fingers enter into the bag to stretch the mouth opening. However, these fingers are not utilized to effectuate the transfer of the bag, after the bag is filled, and to stretch the mouth opening while supporting the bag to transfer it to a sealing station where a substantially crease-free seal is effectuated. Also, with the prior art, it is usually necessary to remove the bag stretching means to effectuate an evacuation of the bag when it is necessary to evacuate air therefrom prior or after sealing of the bag.